


More Than Just Surviving

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Laura Hale Feels, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: It's been 6 months since the fire that destroyed Laura's life. For 6 months, her only thought has been surviving. Maybe it's time she starts living, too.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Laura Hale, Mitch Rapp/Laura Hale
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: Laura Hale Appreciation Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this tonight, but it just kind of... happened. Little known fact about me, I *adore* Mitch/Laura. They make a wonderful side pairing to Sterek. No Sterek this time, though, it's all about Laura! 
> 
> I am going to write another chapter tomorrow, and if anyone wants some spoilers I did post about it on tumblr, but otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

She was late, she was  _ so  _ late. 

Laura didn’t mean to be, but getting anywhere in New York City was next to impossible, she still hadn’t adjusted to the difference in commuting between the bustling city, compared to her quiet home town of Beacon Hills, which hadn’t seen a single day of traffic in her entire life. The worst she’d ever had to contend with was that one slow light at 20th and Maple. 

When Laura shoved through the coffee shop doors—blissfully warm compared to the chill outside, and full of the scent of roasting coffee beans—she was relieved to find Mitch still there, working steadily at his laptop. Laura hurried over and met him with a fraazled smile. 

“Hey,” she said, unwinding her scarf. “I’m so sorry, class got out late—” he wasn’t a werewolf, he couldn’t hear the white lie, “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” 

“It’s fine.” Mitch waved off her concern; life happens. He gathered up his notes to make room for her at the small table. Laura sat down across from him and noticed the second coffee sitting innocently off to the side. 

“Mitch, did you buy me coffee?” she asked with a sly grin. 

“Oh—yeah. It’s probably cold by now, though…” 

“Thank you.” Laura could tell by the scent it was a cinnamon cappuccino—her favorite. 

“Anytime. I could get you a fresh one, if you want?”

“No, it’s fine. My coffee’s usually cold by the time I get around to drinking it, anyway.” Laura pulled out her own textbook and notes. Tonight’s statistics lecture was impossible. She’d much rather be curling up with  _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream  _ to complete her English work. But that took a lot more of her focus, and she didn’t want to completely ignore Mitch. “What are you studying tonight?” 

“Data analysis. I’ve got an exam on Monday and I think I might try to kill myself to avoid it. You?”

“Ouch. I’ve got stats tonight. No upcoming tests, thank  _ god,  _ but I’ve got an English essay due tomorrow night. I haven’t even started it yet.” It was a 10 page minimum. She really should be at home working on it, but, well… she didn’t want to stand Mitch up for their weekly study dates. She could just get an early start tomorrow morning, it would be fine. 

“We’re going to need a lot more coffee,” he said grimly, making Laura laugh. 

They got settled into their respective study sessions, Laura working on revising her lecture notes and supplementing them with the pressor’s slides, and adding any missing information from her textbook. Stats was her least favorite class; too many variables. She had to keep a reference sheet at the front of her notebook just to keep track of every formula and variable, and how each was to be used in any given problem. She referred to it often. 

Laura finished her cappuccino—cold, but she didn’t mind—absentmindedly sipping it as she worked. The foam was almost entirely dissolved, except for a thin film across the top, but it still tasted good. 

At some point Mitch got up, and returned with two fresh coffees for them both, setting Laura’s in front of her without comment. Between her focus, and how quiet Mitch could be when he wanted, she didn’t notice until the scent hit her. By that point Mitch was already ensconced in his own work again. Laura tapped his foot under the table to get his attention and gave him a warm smile in thanks when he glanced up at her. 

It was probably the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for her since her family…. Since. 

***

New York City wasn’t home. It never had been. Laura grew up in the wide open expanse of trees that was the Preserve back in Beacon Hills, California, surrounded by her family. The town was small and quiet and peaceful, and she was free to roam wild, chase her brother through the trees. Full moons were celebrated with great feasts, the dinner table—fit to sit an entire pack of wolves—piled high with meat and vegetables and dinner rolls. The dining room filled with talking and howling and laughter. So much laughter. 

That was  _ before.  _

Before there were hunters and fire and death. Before she lost  _ everything.  _

Laura was an alpha now. She didn’t want the burden of her position, she wasn’t ready for it. Wasn’t supposed to become the Hale alpha for so many more years. Her mother was supposed to lead them. But fate had other plans, and now Laura was an orphaned alpha with a dwindling pack: her uncle, catatonic after barely surviving being burned alive, his healing abilities barely enough to save him… and her brother. 

Derek blamed himself. He shouldn’t, it wasn’t his fault that he’d been seduced. The rest of them should have known that when he became secretive and withdrawn, it wasn’t just because he was a teenager. It wasn’t just the lingering guilt over Paige that made him pull away. They should have  _ seen,  _ but they didn’t, and in the end, they paid the ultimate price. 

New York wasn’t their home, but neither was Beacon Hills, anymore. Derek and Laura didn’t have a home. It was burned to the ground and they were forced to flee, leaving Peter behind in the hopes that he would be safe enough under observation in the hospital that Kate wouldn’t return to finish the job. 

That was six months ago. 

***

“Did you finish your homework?” Laura asked over dinner. Derek picked at his food with disinterest. 

He shrugged. Laura sighed. She tried not to push him, she really did. Reminding herself,  _ It’s not his fault.  _ Everyone processed grief differently. Laura threw herself into school, trying to pretend that everything was normal. Hoping that if she kept of the façade for long enough, it would eventually become the truth. 

“Did you at least do some of it?” 

Derek shrugged again.” 

“Please, Derek. At least talk to me.”

“What’s there to say?” he mumbled to the table. 

“I don’t know, anything.” Anything to show that her brother—so young and so hurt—was still in there. “What  _ did  _ you do today?”

“Nothing.” 

“Derek—” 

“I’m not hungry,” he said abruptly, dropping his fork and shoving away from the table. He froze when Laura snarled, looking up at her with wide eyes. Laura closed her own—blazing red with power and frustration—and schooled her emotions back under control. Slowly her claws receded into blunch human nails. The fork was a goner, though, bent out of shape under her inhuman grip. 

“I’m sorry,” she said carefully. “I just… I just want to help, Der. But I can’t if you won’t let me.” 

“You can’t help me,” he said softly, not unkind. Derek couldn’t be helped because he didn’t  _ want  _ to be helped, believing he deserved his misery. Penance for the pain he’s caused. “No one can.” 

Laura blinked back stinging tears before Derek could see and took a deep, calming breath. “Go,” she sighed, exhausted. “Just go.” 

Derek slunk away like a wolf with his tail between his legs, and she put her head in her hands. She waited until she heard his door click shut before letting the tears finally fall in silent sobs. “I don’t know what to do, mom,” she whispered. 

_ Alphas don’t cry.  _ It didn’t feel like the truth, but it was the only thing Laura could tell herself to keep it together. 

She wiped away her tears, cleared her throat, and got up to clean up the remnants of dinner. She’d barely touched it, but couldn’t finish; her appetite was gone, replaced with a nauseous, hollow pit in her stomach. 

***

To: Mitch (6:22 PM)    
_ Do you want to go on a date?  _

From: Mitch (6:22 PM)   
_ Are you serious? _

To: Mitch (6:24 PM)   
_ Yes  _

From: Mitch (6:24 PM)   
_ When and where?  _

To: Mitch (6:24 PM)    
_ Right now _ _  
_ _ Meet at the coffee shop? _

From: Mitch (6:25 PM)   
_ I’ll be there ASAP _

***

“Are you okay?” Mitch asked as soon as he saw Laura. Probably not the best start to a first date; Laura could only imagine how she looked, cried out and exhausted, her hair pulled back in a messy bun, nothing like the artfully mussed hair of the girls at school. She probably should have taken a few minutes to get dressed up; this was supposed to be a date, after all. 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“What do you want?”

What a good question. What did she want? To have her family back, for one. For Derek to talk to her. She wanted to stop feeling so helpless. She wanted to take back control over her life. 

“I want to do something fun,” she finally said. 

“I think I can do that,” Mitch said with a warm smile. He held his hand out to her, and she took it. 

***

As long as Laura’s been in New York, she actually hasn’t seen much of it. In the beginning she was too paranoid to explore,  _ certain  _ that Kate, or some other hunters, were just waiting for the chance to finish what they started. Then she was too focused on her classes, putting all her energy into her coursework so that she wouldn’t have to think about her grief. 

The first order of business was getting some coffee to keep them warm while they walked through the brisk winter air. Mitch ordered and paid for their usual orders—an americano for him, and cinnamon cappuccino for her—and Laura was too grateful for the kind gesture to argue. 

“I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time,” Laura belatedly apologized as they continued their walk. 

“You didn’t,” Mitch lied, his heartbeat skipping every so slightly. She remembered he had that big test coming up, and was filled with guilt until he continued. “Besides, I always have time for you.” This time was the truth. Laura leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of him. 

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it. Now, I think I know just the thing for us to do.” 

“What’s that?”

“It’s a  _ surprise. _ ” 

***

The surprise turned out to be Central Park. Specifically, the statue of Hans Christian Andersen. 

“I’d love to take you to Shakespeare in the Park, but they only do that in the summer,” Mitch said sheepishly. 

“This is great,” Laura said warmly. “I always loved  _ The Ugly Duckling  _ and  _ Thumbelina  _ growing up.” 

“I only ever saw the movie.” 

“Heathen.” 

“I know.” 

Laura let go of Mitch's’ hand only so she could have him take a picture of her with the statue, before they continued on their way. His hand was warm when she took it again, and fit perfectly with hers. 

The Park was beautiful. It almost reminded her of home. More than the rest of the city did, at least, with its towering skyscrapers and overwhelming sounds and sights that overwhelmed her senses if she wasn’t careful. The trees were different and far apart, but at least being close to nature soothed the restlessness within her. Maybe she should bring Derek here.

***

“What brought you to New York?” Mitch asked her, idly swinging their joined hands. 

“I needed a fresh start… “ Mitch hummed; waiting for her to continue, but not pushing for answers if she didn’t want to give them. Laura considered what to say; she could hardly tell him the truth. But… she wanted to talk about it, she realized. Or rather, she needed to. She’s spent so long having to be the strong one and keep everything together, with no one to lean on. Bottling up her feelings so she didn’t add to Derek’s guilt. It was suffocating. “It’s my family. They, uh, they died. Six months ago. It was a house fire,” she said in a rush. 

“Jesus, I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah. It’s been tough. The only reason I survived was because I wasn’t home at the time.” She should have been, but she’d gotten in some stupid fight with her father, and stormed off earlier in the day. Laura couldn’t even remember what it had been about. Something trivial and small that didn’t really matter. 

“My girlfriend died a few years ago,” Mitch offered in the ensuing silence. “She was killed, actually. I know it’s not the same, but... I get it.”

“Do you have any family?”

“My mom and brother. My dad died when I was fourteen.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Thanks. He wasn’t around much when I was a kid, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, I guess.” 

“Do you miss him?”

“Sometimes.”

“...Does it ever go away? The pain of losing someone.”

“A little bit.” Mitch smiled at her sadly. “I don’t think it ever leaves completely, though.” 

***

They walked the entire six-mile circuit around the park, talking about everything and nothing. By the time they reached the statue of Hans Christian Andersen again, Laura felt raw, but also rejuvenated, in a way. Cleansed of everything she’s kept inside herself for months, her fear and uncertainty, and hope for the future. 

The clouds overhead released delicate white puffs of snow that caught in their hair like little stars. The flecks in Laura’s eyelashes made the city lights around them blur into colorful, beautiful ribbons, softening the world. 

After the Park they wove in and out of whatever shops caught their eye as they made their way back towards Laura’s apartment, and spent some time caught in an arcade—where she completely  _ crushed  _ Mitch at Dance Dance Revolution. He was only a human, no match for her supernatural reflexes. 

By the time Mitch walked her to her door, she was feeling lighter than the snow still gently falling. Laura turned to him, not yet letting go of his hand.

“So… I’m sorry if that wasn’t the date you were hoping for.”

“Eh, I’ve been on worse,” he said with a shrug and a grin. “And I had fun. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, actually... Thank you, Mitch. Really.” 

“Anytime.” Mitch squeezed her hand, and seemed like he didn’t want to let go just yet, either. “If you ever need someone to take your mind off things again, you have my number.” 

“I’d like that.” After a moment’s hesitation, Laura leaned up to kiss his cheek softly. “Good night, Mitch.” 

“Good night,” he said, a little shocked. Laura’s cheeks were warm as she unlocked the door and went at side. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to see Mitch touching his cheek where she kissed him, and smiled to herself. 

***

Laura leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, sighing happily. Maybe her life didn’t have to be pure survival anymore, after all. She could afford to reach out, and let someone in. Just a little bit. 

It was almost midnight; Laura tried to be quiet as she unwound her scarf and took off her jacket to hang up, and kicked off her boots by the door. She was surprised to find the dishes washed and drying beside the sink, and Derek asleep on the couch. The way he was slumped over but still mostly upright, it looked like he’d been waiting for her to come home. 

“Oh, Der,” Laura whispered. She took the throw blanket off the back of the couch—a quilt from their mother, safely stored away in the Hale vault—and draped it over Derek’s shoulder. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head before going to her room to get some much-needed sleep.

***

Laura’s alarm went off at 5:00 AM, obnoxiously loud. She almost crushed the phone in her effort to make it  _ stop.  _ But she had an essay to write—she couldn’t afford to go back to sleep. 

When Laura opened her groggy eyes with a disgruntled groan to glare at her screen, she found a text waiting for her. 

From: Mitch (11:57 PM)    
_ Sleep well <3 _ _  
_ _ Good luck on your essay _

Warmth bloomed in her chest, and a giddiness that chased away her exhaustion. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Laura are that one couple that are tooth-rottingly sweet and I hate them. I was up until 5am last night writing this chapter >_>

“I come bearing gifts,” Mitch announced when Laura opened the door. She could immediately smell the sweet cinnamon rolls he was hiding behind his back before he held up the pale blue box. 

“Yum,” she said, greeting Mitch with a quick peck on the lips, before divesting him of the cinnamon rolls and dashing to the kitchen. 

“Come on,” Mitch protested, following Laura into the apartment. “That’s all I get? I had to wait forever to get those.” 

“Sorry, mouth is busy, there are cinnamon rolls to be eaten,” she teased, grinning wolfishly when Mitch gave her a pout.

Laura stalked over to Mitch; she pinned him against the back of the couch to give him a proper kiss, loving the way his heart sped up. Even after a month of this, kissing him still felt like the first time, new and exciting. 

“Happy Valentine’s, darling,” Mitch whispered against her lips. He brushed her hair back out of her face when he pulled away, and she turned her head to kiss his palm. 

“You too. Now seriously, I want those cinnamon rolls.” 

“ _Fine,_ go on, then.” 

Laura kissed his cheek sweetly and bounded over to the kitchen, putting the small box into the microwave to reheat them. “Set up a movie?”

“Sure.” Mitch rolled over the back of the couch and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. “What do you want?”

“Surprise me.”

“Ooh, bad choice. No take-backs, though.” 

Laura rolled her eyes fondly. “Just don’t put on Snowden.”

“Easy sacrifice.” 

“Mm.” Laura joined Mitch on the couch once the cinnamon rolls were returned to their warm, gooey glory, two forks stabbed into the tops. She cuddled up beside him and melted when he wrapped his arm around her, dropping her head on his shoulder with a content sigh.

It was too early to say ‘I love you’. And Laura wasn’t really there yet, anyway, but... it felt like she could be, someday. Mitch was safe and familiar, and she could feel that magnetic pull drawing her to him. 

He felt like home. 

***

Laura was barely paying attention to whatever movie they had decided on. Mitch’s hand was stroking through her hair, his nails scratching lightly over her scalp, and it was _distracting._ She didn’t know if he even realized he was doing it, or if he was just absentmindedly playing with her hair. Either way she was falling asleep with her head in his lap, and the realization was such a shock that it woke her up completely. When was the last time she had ever felt that safe? 

“Are you okay?” Mitch asked, noticing the way she tensed up. 

“Yeah…” More than okay, really. Warm, syrupy affection rolled through her veins as she pushed herself back to look at him. “I really like you.”

“I really like you, too,” Mitch said, smiling with a confused little furrow between his brows. 

“I know. I like that, too.” She cringed, hiding her face in Mitch’s chest while he tried not to laugh at her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

_God_ , but it was awkward. Laura didn’t even remember how to _do_ this. Dating human boys in high school was difficult enough with puberty complicating things. Now she knew what she wanted, but not how to express it. She was so used to everyone around her being able to read her by scent alone, deciphering all the complicated, delicate undertones. But Mitch couldn’t do that. 

“Do you want something, Laura?” he asked, with just enough of a taunt in his voice that Laura wanted to bite him.

_Come on, be an alpha._

Laura climbed fully into Mitch’s lap and wound her arms around his neck, looking down at him. There was no doubt he was just as interested as she was; she could hear his heart speed up like it did when they kissed, could smell his arousal, even as he tried to play it cool. He kept his hands respectfully on her waist and pretended that neither of them could feel him getting half-hard beneath her. 

“Hey,” he said, a little breathless. 

“Hi.” 

The movie was completely forgotten by now. Laura ran her hand through Mitch’s hair; thick and black and soft as silk, and always a ruffled mess, faintly smelling of his spicy shampoo—Laura was pretty sure he used to use something else before they started regularly spending time together, something herbal like lemongrass. It always filled her with affection to think he’d changed because of her love for spices.

Laura kissed him, slow and soft and bordering on chaste. _Like sugar and spice and everything nice,_ she thought, smiling against his lips. 

“What?”

“Nothing, I just like kissing you.” 

“You should keep doing it, then.” 

“Should I?” 

“ _Definitely_ .” Mitch kissed her again before she could respond, and there was nothing chaste about it, this time. She couldn’t bring herself to mind when he _wanted_ her like that, like she was all he wanted in that moment. 

Mitch ran his hands up her thighs and under her shirt, just enough to hold her hips; still—mostly—a gentleman, even now. Laura pulled at his hair and rucked it up even more, and kissed him until her lips were tingly and swollen. Then she broke the kiss, pulling his bottom lip through her teeth in a way that made him gasp, and buried her face against his neck. 

Laura wanted to bathe in his scent, until it was all over her, soaking into her skin. She nuzzled his skin to mark him with her own scent, and the combination was intoxicating. He smelled like _hers._ She kissed his neck, pulled his collar aside to press sucking marks to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, low enough to hide beneath a shirt. The muscle was taught beneath her teeth when she gave him a teasing bite. 

“ _Laura._ ” 

“I like it when you say my name like that,” she whispered against his ear. 

“Fuck _me,”_ Mitch said under his breath. He cupped her ass through her jeans and pulled her tight against him. “You’re amazing.”

“Mmm.” Laura kissed him again, deep and filthy, sliding her tongue against his. He still tasted sweet from the pastries. 

Still early in their relationship, they haven’t gotten much farther than this, yet, but… well, it _is_ Valentine’s Day. She ran her hands down his toned chest and pushed them under his shirt, nails scraping against his abdomen. Taking her cue he reached up to unclasp her bra—but before they could take things any further, the front door open, and Mitch pulled his hand back like he’d been burned. 

“ _Really_?” Derek asked from the doorway, scrunching his nose up in distaste. 

“Derek! I thought you were out for a run.”

“I _was.”_

“This is your brother?” Mitch asked, hopeful and breathless, looking sheepish at being caught. Laura snickered meanly. 

“ _Yes._ Mitch, this is Derek.”

Derek was making a swift retreat to his room before Mitch could attempt to say anything. Not that he really knew what to say to the kid, being caught making out with his sister like a couple of horny teenagers. Mitch _felt_ like a horny teenager—she had that affect on him. 

“I hate you,” Derek called over his shoulder, before shutting his bedroom door. 

Laura and Mitch looked at each other for a moment, both blushing, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. 

“Maybe we can continue this another time,” Laura said. Derek might actually kill her if she made him listen to them having sex. The walls weren’t soundproofed here like they were at home. 

“Easy for you to say,” Mitch huffed, but he was smiling. He pulled Laura down for one last, sweet kiss before letting her climb off his lap. He watched as she tried to put herself back into some kind of order, fixing her clothes and brushing back her mussed hair. “Valentine’s sex is overrated, anyway.” 

“Totally. It’s too cliche.” She did feel a little bit of sympathy watching Mitch adjust, though, trying to make his erection less obvious. “Are you going to be okay, or do you need to like…?”

“I dunno,” he said, giving her a lazy smirk. “It’s pretty hard, being around the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“... I don’t know whether to say ‘aww’, or smack you for that awful pun.”

“That’s probably the right reaction,” he said. “But seriously, it’s fine. I just need a minute to cool off.”

“Okay. Want to watch another movie?”

“Sure.”

They shifted around until they could lay together on the couch, Laura’s back against Mitch’s chest with his arms securely around her, a blanket draped over them. And her ass pressing back against his groin. “Hm. Surprisingly, this isn’t helping.”

“Oh my god, you’re terrible.” 

“I know.” He laughed when she smacked his arm, and pressed a kiss to her crown. “Okay, I’ll behave myself, now.”

“Sure you will.” 

Laura was still smiling even after they got settled in, feeling carefree and _happy_ for the first time in… a long time. Safe and warm and content in Mitch’s arms. 

***

Laura padded out early in the morning for coffee; her morning class was cancelled, but she still had work to do. Derek came home right as the coffee was finished, red-cheeked from the cold. 

“Were you out running?” Laura asked knowingly. It was a rhetorical question; she could tell by his clothes the scent of clean sweat what he’d been doing. 

“Yeah.” Laura smiled. Derek didn’t make a big deal out of his morning trips to Central Park, so she tried not to, either. But she was proud of him for finally getting out of the apartment. It was good for him. Derek looked over at her and groaned, trying to slink past her. “Stop that.”

“I can’t help it.” Laura caught Derek before he could get by and ruffled his hair affectionately. “I’m proud of you, Der.” He was even getting caught up on his homework, showing some real drive to get his work finished. Coming out of his shell, little by little. 

“You’re so lame.” 

“I know.”

Derek leaned into her, though. He could put up a front all he wanted—he still couldn’t hide the reaction to his alpha’s praise, soft-eyed and almost glowing. Even if he was a moody, hurt teenager, he still only wanted to make his sister proud. 

“Your boyfriend is gross, by the way. On the _couch,_ really, Laura?”

“ _You’re_ gross. We didn’t even do anything.” Only because Derek came home unexpectedly, though. Who knows how far she would’ve let things get otherwise… Laura really shouldn’t be thinking about that around Derek. He teased her enough as it was without her fantasizing right in front of him. 

“Next time put a sock on the front door.” 

“I’ll be sure to make an appointment with you next time I want to do adult things.” 

“ _Ugh._ ” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go do homework, or something.” 

Derek moved around Laura to make a cup of coffee first, while she leaned against the counter and sipped her own, not ready to get to work, yet. Just before Derek left to his room, she caught him gently by the arm. 

“Hey… I should have asked before, but are you okay with this? Mitch, I mean.” 

Derek scowled, probably wondering why his opinion would matter. But it did. Laura didn’t want to do anything to hurt him, and after everything, she knew how hard it was for him that she was trying so hard to find some sense of normalcy. 

“Yes,” Derek finally said. “He makes you happy, and that’s… you deserve to be happy.”

 _You do, too,_ Laura thought, but Derek was already walking away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is going to get *another* chapter. That's the last one, though. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also, this probably happened at some point:
> 
> Laura: Okay what's wrong with you? There's no way you're this perfect  
> Mitch: I mean, you already know about the murdered girlfriend baggage, so  
> Laura: Oh yeah...
> 
> (But also, Laura has no idea just how right she is. But she'll find out next chapter that there is more to Mitch than meets the eye...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts out SpicyTM, but... I was too lazy for a full on sex scene... sorry T_T

When the stress of midterms finally came to an end and gave way to spring break, Laura and Mitch celebrated with a date. As soon as his last class of the day was finished—two hours after Laura’s—he met her at the apartment with coffee and a kiss, per their usual tradition. 

“I don’t ever want to read anything again,” Laura groaned while they cuddled on the couch. “Like, not even the side of a _cereal box_.” 

“Was it that bad?” 

“Oh yeah.” She could feel Mitch snickering quietly and smacked his thigh. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m sorry, darling,” he said, and she could tell that was a filthy _lie._ She forgave him when he pressed a kiss to her temple, though. “I’ll read your books to you, how’s that?”

“Mmm, acceptable.” That sounded really nice, actually. She always liked listening to him speak, and imagining him reciting her favorite books or poetry to her made her heart flutter. “I kicked Derek out of the apartment for the day,” Laura blurted.

“Why?”

“Why do you _think,_ genius?” She already knew what he was thinking; she could already smell the sweet notes of arousal on his skin, making her want to nuzzle closer. 

“Hey! I just don’t want to assume anything.” 

“You’re sweet.” Laura said, grinning. He was always such a gentleman with her, so respectful. “But you should really make some assumptions.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Mitch didn’t need to be told twice. Laura melted when he kissed her, slow and deep and it was nice—kissing him always was—but it wasn’t quite what she wanted. Mitch didn't make her ask again, though; he broke the kiss and picked her up with his hands beneath her thighs, holding her legs around his waist. 

“Woah,” she gasped, clutching his shoulders as the room spun around them. No one has ever swept her off her feet like that before; she wondered what Mitch would do if she were the one picking _him_ up. It would be easy enough for her. 

_Next time,_ Laura thought, tangling her hands in his hair and kissing his neck until they reached her bedroom, where he pushed her up against the door and ravished her neck with kisses and soft bites, grindingly filthily against her. 

“Are you sure about this?” Mitch asked, already breathless, his eyes dark with lust, and she was _so sure._ She wanted him so badly she ached for it. 

“ _Yes._ ” 

Laura reached back to blindly open the door and they tumbled into the room. Mitch pushed her onto the bed and followed her down, eagerly stripping off her shirt. 

Yesterday, Laura was in a near-panic when she realized she didn’t have any cute sets of underwear; she had no _reason_ to, before. No time to grab any of her clothes before fleeing Beacon Hills. Nothing to take even if she had. It hadn’t even crossed her mind to buy something more attractive than utilitarian sports bras since living in New York. 

She realized it didn’t matter when Mitch ran his hands down her body, sitting back on his heels to admire her. “You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, almost in awe. Laura blushed under his attention, trying not to preen. 

“Your turn,” she said, pushing herself up to pull his shirt off. The animal in her would have liked to tear it clean off with her claws, but the human knew he didn’t have a spare here—she should really look into fixing that. Later, though. For now, Laura dragged her nails down his toned chest and abdomen, and unbuckled his belt. “Take these off.” 

“I’m _trying,_ ” Mitch laughed. He kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his jeans, just as impatient as her to get naked as swiftly as possible. 

Once he was down to his boxers, everything else carelessly discarded on the floor, he took his time slowly kissing down Laura’s body. She sighed contently, lying back down and running her hand through his hair. Mitch kissed her hip and slid her black leggings down her lean legs, kissing the inside of her thigh as he went. 

“That feels good,” she murmured. 

***

“That was amazing,” Laura said, splayed out on Mitch’s chest and basking in the afterglow. She felt _good,_ loose-limbed and relaxed. “Can I just keep you in bed forever?”

“I think I could be convinced,” Mitch agreed with a grin. He brushed his hand through her hair, slowly undoing her braid and twirling the soft strands through his fingers. Laura hummed happily, laying her head on his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat. 

_I could stay here forever._

***

After a while they had to get dressed; Derek would probably be home soon, and as much as Laura may want to, they couldn’t actually spend the whole day in bed. She was getting hungry. 

While Mitch searched out his pants, she grabbed his shirt to wear before he could get a hold of it. The theft served two purposes—she got to stay wrapped in his scent, and admire his body a little longer. Mitch huffed a soft laugh when he saw her, pulling on his jeans. 

“I’m going to need that back.”

“Hmm. Later.” He rolled his eyes fondly, making her grin. 

“Whatever.” When he turned to find his belt, Laura noticed a splash of color on Mitch’s shoulder that she hadn’t seen before. 

“Hey, is that a tattoo?” she asked curiously. 

“Oh, yeah.” Oddly, Mitch’s chemo-signals changed, and Laura didn’t have a guess as to why. He went from being content and satisfied to smelling… nervous, almost. A bitter tinge to his scent profile. 

_Maybe it’s a bad tattoo?_ Laura thought. “C’mere, let me see it.” Mitch hesitated— _why?—_ before joining her back on the bed, apprehensive. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.” She pulled insistently on his shoulder until he finally sighed and relented, turning to show her the tattoo. 

Laura’s first thought was that it was pretty. She brushed her fingers over the design—a sprig of some purple flower bound with a _fleur de lis._

Then she realized what it was. 

“Laura—”

“You’re a _hunter,_ ” she snarled, her claws extending and digging into his skin before she could control them. Mitch cried out in pain and jerked away from her. 

“I can explain.”

“This entire time—” It was all a lie. A perfect ruse for him to get close to her, finish the job that Kate had started.

Laura saw red. Her eyes blazed a violent crimson as she lunged at Mitch. He narrowly dodged her attack, her claws raking through the air where his throat had been moments prior. 

“I trusted you!” The second time her claws raked over his ribs, scoring red lines across his tan skin, but not drawing blood, yet. 

He fought like a hunter; quick and agile, dodging and blocking her attacks, able to anticipate her every move. How could she have been so stupid to have not seen it before? _He didn’t_ smell _like a hunter._ Like their signature scent gunpowder and wolfsbane and death. No, he only ever smelled _safe._ And it was all a lie. 

“Laura, stop!” She brought him down like prey, snarling and fully shifted. After a harsh struggle Mitch caught her by the wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, pinning her face down on the ground. 

“Have I _ever_ done anything to make you think I would hurt you?” he demanded. 

“You would have! It’s what your kind _does._ You hunt, and you hurt, and you _kill._ ” And Laura brought him into her home. She put herself and Derek—the last of her pack, her _family—_ in harm's way. And for what? Because she was _lonely_? Because Mitch smiled and bought her coffee and didn’t ask questions? 

_Pathetic._

Laura shoved Mitch off of her and threw him across the room—he landed harshly against her dresser, books and other belongings clattering to the floor. 

Mitch was unarmed and outmatched and he knew it. Hunters were _weak,_ helpless against werewolves when they didn’t have their weapons, resorting to manipulation and _lies_ when they had to. He pushed himself away from the dresser and faced her unflinchingly. 

“Kill me, then,” Mitch said. “If you really think that’s what I deserve.” He held his arms out in surrender, vulnerable. Daring her to put her claws where her mouth was. Laura was surprised for only a moment, before rage overtook her. Did he think he was calling her _bluff_?

Laura caught Mitch, held him pinned to the wall by the throat and _snarled_. 

“Laura, please—” He tried desperately to pry her hand away, and Laura realized—Mitch was afraid of her. She could smell it, the bitter tang of fear on his skin, mixing with the scent of blood. 

For the first time, Laura looked into his eyes and felt like a monster, the red of her own reflected back at her. Horror at the realization was enough of an anchor for Laura to come back from her own fear-driven bloodlust. She felt her grip loosen, claws receded into blunt nails, and her features—inhuman, _monstrous_ —returned to her human face, her eyes glistening with tears. 

“I’m not a killer.” Mitch was a hunter, but he’d never hurt her. He wasn’t responsible for killing her family. And unlike the hunters, she would _never_ hurt someone who hadn’t done anything to deserve it. 

Laura finally released him. Mitch collapsed at her feet, coughing and gasping for air. 

“Get out,” she whispered. Her eyes burned with tears that she wouldn’t allow to fall. She didn’t watch as he grabbed his shoes and phone off the floor, didn’t speak when she heard him pause in the doorway. 

Only when the front door slammed shut did she finally collapse and weep. 

***

“You better be done having sex!” Derek shouted as he opened the front door just a few inches, giving Laura a few seconds to respond. When no response came, he entered the apartment, and immediately froze as he was hit with the myriad scents of bitter anger and fear. And beneath it, blood. 

“Laura!” He slammed the door and ran to her bedroom; it was a wreck, and in the middle of the destruction was his sister, lying curled up in the middle of the bed, red-eyed and tear stained. “What happened?” Derek asked, fear gripping his heart. His eyes glowed iridescent blue as he demanded, _“What did he do to you?_ ”

“Nothing,” Laura said. Her voice was raw. She smelled _miserable._ Derek made a sound of distress and cautiously approached; kneeling at the edge of the bed to put him on Laura’s level. She wouldn't look at him—he could smell her shame—but she took his hand when he extended it, and her nails were bloody. “He’s a _hunter,”_ she spat. 

“Oh, no… Laura.”

“This entire time, he’s been—” she scoffed in disgust and scrubbed at her face. “I should have seen it. I should have _known_.” 

“You couldn’t have,” Derek whispered, his eyes burning. This was exactly how Kate got to him before. Made him trust her, made him _love_ her. And then she betrayed him. He ached for his sister, heartbroken that she had to experience the same pain and betrayal. “What are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Laura said. She finally looked at Derek with watery, hopeless eyes. “I don’t know what to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is going to get *another* chapter, dammit. So much for a quick afternoon oneshot TT_TT


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, final chapter! I have been fkn productive* this weekend. I don't even remember the last time I finished a wip, let alone kept up with daily updates. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Once her tears were spent and she was left exhausted and hollow, Laura realized she was still wearing Mitch’s shirt. She wasn’t all cried out, afterall; the pain came rushing back, white-hot. She yanked off the shirt and threw it away, then collapsed back into the blankets, shaking with muffled sobs. 

Her sheets still smelled like them. 

***

“Laura,” Derek said softly, leaning into the room. 

“Not now.”

“Please come out. It's been hours.”

“I don't care.”

“ _ Laura _ .”

“Leave me alone!”

“No.” Derek came into the room fully, snapping at Laura in frustration. “No, because when we came here, you didn’t put up with my bullshit, so I’m not letting you wallow in yours! Now  _ get up _ .”

Laura growled, and it was hard for Derek to challenge his alpha—the instinct to submit was strong, and she rarely tried to exert that power over him—but he bared his own teeth and stood his ground. He wouldn't budge on this. 

“I'm naked,” Laura said sulkily, trying to make Derek leave. He instead rolled his eyes at her and went into her _ en suite _ . He came back with a robe and threw it at her, then crossed his arms, watching her expectantly. “...  _ Fine _ . Turn around, at least.”

Derek did, giving Laura a chance to put on the robe and reluctantly climb out of the bed. She came up behind him and shoved him out of her room, but followed grudgingly behind. Derek ushered her over to his own room, then went to make her a cup of chai tea. He didn't know what else he could do, and hoped the familiar warm drink would be at least a small comfort. 

After the tea was finished, he got a change of clothes out of Laura’s room before returning to find her curled up on his bed and hugging a pillow. Not for the first time, Derek wished they were back home, where nobody could smell even a little bit sad without at least three people piling on top of them for comfort. Now all Laura had was him, and he didn't know if he would be enough. 

“Here,” Derek said, handing Laura the clothes and setting the tea on the nightstand for now. 

He left her to dress, taking the opportunity to strip her bed; the sheets smelled strongly of sex and misery. He opened the window to let her room air out, then dumped the sheets into the washer with an obscene amount of detergent. They could work on putting the room back together later, after the scents had faded. They were a reminder she didn’t need. 

For now, Derek climbed up beside Laura and hugged her. He could tell she was trying to be strong, rubbing harshly at her face to scrub away the evidence of her tears. “It's okay,” he whispered. “I can be the strong one, now.” 

***

Laura didn't hear from Mitch for three days.

From: Mitch (10:12AM)   
_ I’m sorry. _ _  
_ _ I would never do anything to hurt you.  _ _  
_ _ I'm here whenever you're ready to talk. _

She didn't respond.

***

In a way, Laura was bitterly grateful she waited until the start of spring break to sleep with Mitch. It meant that she had a week to grieve all over again, before she was expected to pull herself together. God knows how she managed it. But if there was anything she was getting good at, it was learning how to push her pain so far down she didn't have to feel it anymore. She welcomed the cold, numbing fog that settled around her like a funeral shroud. 

Laura went back to school and did her assignments and made sure Derek completed his, and she pretended everything was fine. Like she wasn't hanging on by a thread. Like she didn't break down when she found Mitch’s shirt under her bed, still smelling like him. Warm spice and familiarity and home. 

She wanted to tear it to shreds. Instead she curled up in bed with her face buried in the soft fabric, and it was almost enough for her to pretend that everything was okay. If she closed her eyes, it was almost like Mitch was with her, strong and steady and safe. 

But it was just a shirt, with a barely-there scent and no heartbeat, and Mitch was gone. 

***

It's been ten days. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah,” Laura said. 

They both pretended she wasn't lying.

***

Laura slept in the shirt most nights. It didn't smell like Mitch anymore, the scent long-since faded, but it's a small comfort nonetheless. The only piece of him she still had, aside from two texts that she still hast responded to. 

Derek didn't know. She kept it hidden from him, not wanting… to be judged? Pitied? She didn't know. Maybe Derek would throw it out while she wasn't home, thinking he was helping her move on. She didn't think he would go behind her back like that, but she didn't want to risk it, just in case.

That was probably the biggest clue. Laura was  _ miserable _ . She missed Mitch more than thought was possible. After the first week, when things settled down, all she wanted was to call him, to see him again. 

Deep down, she knew it was more than just missing him. It wasn't just his smile or his scent or the way he always made her laugh. It was something deeper that pulled her to him. 

The only question was, was it worth the risk to have a hunter as her mate?

Fate was cruel to make her decide.

***

“This is stupid,” Derek said. “It's  _ dangerous _ .” 

“I know.” She knew, but she didn't care. She needed answers. She needed to see him. 

***

It's been 17 days. 

To: Mitch (7:32 AM)   
_ I'm ready to talk.  _ _  
_ _ Meet at the coffee shop in half an hour.  _

***

Laura looked up at the coffee shop with apprehension. For so long it's been her sanctuary. Now, it felt like the site of a battlefield parley. 

Mitch was waiting for her inside. To his credit he was as nervous as she was, but she couldn't smell any fear, this time. Two coffees sat on the table in front of him. 

Laura sat down and pushed away the cup intended for her. 

“For fuck’s sake, do you think I'm trying to poison you?” He asked, trying to hide his hurt beneath frustration. He should know better; you can’t hide from a werewolf. 

“I don't know what you're trying to do.” He looked away. Laura took the chance to study him. Really  _ look  _ at him, in a way she hasn't before, without her rose-tinted glasses. 

And he was exactly the same as the boy she met last semester. Same tousled hair and sad brown eyes and scowl. The only thing that changed was his shampoo; lemongrass exchanged for cinnamon. 

“Why did you change your shampoo?” she asked, too sharp. The question caught him off guard. 

“What?”

“You heard me. Why?”

“I don't know.”  _ Lie _ .

“Don't lie to me. Was it because of me?”

“Fine, yes. I changed it because you like cinnamon. It reminded me of you, alright?” Two months ago, that would have made her swoon. Hell, it still made her stomach flip, torn between nerves and affection. “There’s no deeper motives. I just thought you would like it,” Under his breath, he added, “Because I really am that pathetic, apparently.”

“What really happened to your girlfriend?” Laura asked, confident she already knew the answer. She reminded herself to stay on topic; this wasn't a date. She was only here to determine how much Mitch knew, and what his intentions were. If her and Derek were safe. 

Deep down, though, Laura knew Mitch would never hurt her. He wasn’t lying about that. 

Mitch raked a hand through his hair and sighed. “We were out for a date when a rogue werewolf attacked us. An omega. He killed her, and I killed him.”

“Is he the only one you've killed?”

“Yes. I don't hunt, that's not who I am anymore.” Laura listened closely. Mitch watched her, his jaw clenched as he met her eyes unflinchingly, waiting for her to determine her verdict. “Have I  _ ever  _ lied to you?” 

_ Only once,  _ Laura thought. 

_ “I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.” _

_ “You didn’t.” _

“Did you know about me when we met?”

“No,” he said honestly. “I had no idea. Not until you told me about what happened to your family. I looked it up sometime later and found the reports online, and put two and two together—that’s when I knew.” 

Despite herself, Laura felt relief flood her. Mitch wasn't lying. He didn't get close to her just because of what she was. She could have wept from the sheer relief that it hadn't all been a lie. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” 

“To avoid this, mostly…” Mitch looked down, twisting the sleeve on his coffee cup. “I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time. I knew you wouldn't trust me if you knew.”

“You're right about that one,” she snapped, making him flinch. 

“I guess I deserve that,” he said. “What now?”

“I don't know.” Laura didn't know what to feel, anymore. All she knew was that being here, now, was the closest she’s felt to happy in weeks. “I need some time, I think. Just to… process everything.”

“Okay.”

Laura nodded. She didn't get up immediately, and neither did Mitch. They just sat there, in silence, and Laura ached to reach out. She wanted him to wrap her up in his arms like he used to, make her forget about all of the pain and grief and fear. To tell her everything was going to be okay, that  _ they  _ could still be okay.

She didn't, though. 

Instead she got up, finally taking the coffee he bought for her—cold and smelling like cinnamon—and walked around the small table. Before she left she put her free hand on his shoulder and whispered, “I missed you.” 

Mitch covered her hand with his own and didn't say anything. 

When Laura left, she thought she could hear his heart break on the ground between them. Or maybe that was just her own. 

***

Derek was waiting for Laura when she got home, sitting perched on the couch. He jumped up as soon as she walked in and rushed over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

“Are you okay? What happened?” 

“I don't know,” Laura said. “We talked. It was…” It was good to see him again. But Derek didn't want to hear that. “We’re safe. He’s not a hunter anymore.”

“You believe that?”

“Do you think I would've let him live if I didn't?” she snapped. Derek flinched away from her, and Laura mentally cursed herself. None of this was Derek’s fault. “Hey, no, I'm sorry,” she said, pulling Derek back to hug and scent him. He didn't deserve to have her nebulous feelings taken out on him; he was right to be suspicious of Mitch. Given everything that’s happened to them, he was right. “I’m sorry, Der.”

“I just don't want anything to happen to you.”

“I know… But we’re going to be okay.” Laura sighed and closed her eyes. “He's not Kate.”

***

Laura wanted to take a week to think everything over. To make an informed decision, not influenced by her knee-jerk emotions. But it's already been three weeks of hell, and she can't take it any longer. 

After tossing and turning all night, Laura decided, fuck it. She’s suffered enough for a lifetime, he didn’t need to keep torturing herself by waiting even longer. 

Laura got to Mitch’s apartment just before midnight and banged on the door. She didn’t even find the time to change out of her pajamas, barely remembering to put on shoes before rushing out the door. 

_ Just like our first date,  _ she thought. 

“ _ What— _ ?” Mitch started to snap as he opened the door, scowling and rumpled like he'd just gotten out of bed. He cut himself off when he saw her, annoyance replaced by confusion. “Laura?”

“Hi…”

“What are you doing here?” 

“I missed you,” Laura said, like it was that simple. Maybe it was. 

Mitch looked at her with so much sadness in his eyes. His knuckles were white around the door jamb like that was the only thing holding him back from reaching out.

Laura was tired of holding back. 

She collapsed into Mitch’s chest, her eyes misty with unshed tears, and it was so much better than the shirt she kept under her pillow. He was warm and real and wrapping his arms around her, holding her so tight it was like he was afraid she would disappear, and she never wanted to leave this again. 

“I missed you, too,” Mitch whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

Laura buried her face against his neck and thought,  _ I’m home.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LHAW20 for motivating me to actually write something! I wish it was in December bc I have so many Christmas themed ideas for her, but alas... at least I finally managed to get something written lol I always want to, but end up forgetting until it's too late TT_TT
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Also, Mitch would 100% hunt down everyone involved with the fire if Laura asked him too (and maybe even if she doesn't...? ;) )
> 
> Also also, sometime during their break, Mitch did get his tattoo covered up. I like to think he replaced it with a wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this as a oneshot, just to prove I could, but... apparently I can't lol And this seemed like a natural ending to the chapter, anyway, since the next one will pick up a few weeks later. 
> 
> Little bit of trivia: Mitch is a Computer Science & Engineering major, and Laura is doing English Literature. Derek is (struggling) to finish his diploma through online school. Also I think it's January/early February here. They met during the fall semester in a shared class, and have kept in touch as friends; Mitch asked her out before/has been obviously interested in her, but Laura initially turned him down and he didn't push. But he still really likes her which is why he dropped everything immediately T_T


End file.
